


Something Extraordinary

by Schwesel



Series: Something Extraordinary [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, human!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesel/pseuds/Schwesel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Over time the bubbly happiness couldn’t be contained in Rose anymore and it stuck not only to Greg, but Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl as well. Even if it wasn’t visible from the outside, they were a big family and everyone was happy and couldn’t wait to meet the newest little member."<br/>My take on a human!AU with our favorite Crystal Gems, will contain drabbles with snippets of their lifes while taking care of a little boy in an unconventional family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing and Gaining

Rose had been so happy when she told them. She and Greg had been together for nearly five years and now she was pregnant. Pearl wasn’t sure if she had ever seen Rose that happy and although she had loathed the man that had took her from her, she was glad, that together with him Rose could be like this. Over time the bubbly happiness couldn’t be contained in Rose anymore and it stuck not only to Greg, but Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl as well. Even if it wasn’t visible from the outside, they were a big family and everyone was happy and couldn’t wait to meet the newest little member.

  
Everything seemed to be perfect. As Rose couldn’t get to work anymore and started to settle in their little apartment, Greg quit his fulltime job of being a rock star and started working at a car wash not far from their home. They both knew that he really didn’t need to do that, Garnet, Amethyst und Pearl would gladly help them out if they really needed it, but Greg wanted to be able to care for his family. The help was appreciated but as long as they didn’t need it, they would decline it. Them just being there was enough for Rose. Garnet had helped Greg build the crib while Amethyst had helped Rose paint the nursery. Pearl tried to make herself useful by reading everything she found on infants.  
It was the middle of the night when Rose woke up her husband and had him rush her to the hospital. In their hurry they even forgot to tell the rest of their family, so Greg called them in a quiet moment. He was a mess already, trying to be there for his wife and calming her down, because she was freaking out a little bit that their baby was two weeks early.

  
“Everything will be alright, honey, you can do this and our baby will be just perfect not matter what.” He took her hands in his and softly kissed her knuckles. That seemed to do the trick, together they could do about anything. But Greg would soon be proven wrong. During birth there seemed to be complications and he had to leave her. Anxiously waiting outside he met with the others, but none of them were given any information. The minutes ticked by and Greg got more nervous and nervous, every time he tried to ask a doctor or nurse what was going on, they wouldn’t tell him anything. Two hours and sixteen minutes later someone finally talked to him and they broke his heart.

They couldn’t have saved both of them and so Rose had decided to give her life for her son.

  
Steven was still in the hospital when his mother was buried. It was a beautiful day Rose would have liked it. At least that was the thing every one of the four closest to her were thinking about. But she was gone and they felt alone. Greg would take Steven home the next, he had everything he needed ready and he needed to do his best, for Rose. Garnet and Amethyst had offered their help, that's what their friend would have wanted and the little boy she left behind deserved only the best.

  
Pearl was the only one thinking different. She had taken one look at Steven and then tried to avoid him. She couldn't look at a face resembling Rose's that much, not when he had taken her from Pearl. But this time it wasn't like with his father. Rose had still been around then, now she was dead, dead because of... _that_!

  
It was harder to avoid the baby than she thought. First of all her two roommates were all over him and trying to help Greg as best as they could and second of all, he was living just across the hallway. Some nights she could hear him cry and scream through the walls. Garnet and Amethyst didn’t mind, they loved the little rascal. If he just didn’t look like his mother so much, maybe Pearl would be able to look at him without wanting to cry and scream herself.

  
Five weeks and three days. Five weeks and three days she managed to live in this situation before she couldn’t run from the baby anymore. Garnet and Amethyst both were working and it was pouring outside, just the weather Pearl liked when she spend the evening with herself, but her peace was disturbed by loud knocks on their door. It knocked seven times until she reached the door and looked at a tired Greg Universe with a silent bundle in his arm.

  
“Pearl, I’m really, really sorry. I know the others aren’t here, but I need to run to the shop real quick and I can’t take Steven with me. Could you watch him for a moment? I won’t be gone long, ten minutes tops. I promise. I fed him and changed his diaper; he will probably fall asleep in a few minutes.” How much she wanted to say no, but no matter what had happened, this man was still part of her family and he was in need. Pearl closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before putting her arms out for him to put the baby in them.

  
“Only till you are back.” Greg thanked her with a relieved smile and carefully put his son in her arms, pacifier in his slightly opened mouth and eyes half closed. As soon as Pearl closed the door, she heard him running down the steps. The baby in her arms stayed still for exactly 57 seconds after that before starting to fidget and making whining noises. He got louder and louder for the next 24 seconds. What had she gotten herself into? It was the third time she glanced at his face this closely. Even while crying he still had the beautiful touch of his mother in his face, although he was unmistakably Greg’s son. He was beautiful in his own way, not so much while crying though.

“Hey, don’t cry. Your Dad said you’d be a good boy.” She started rocking him while cooing at him without thinking about it.

  
“No need to cry, Daddy will be back soon.” It seemed to work, the longer she talked to him the more he calmed down until he just looked at her with his beautiful dark eyes. Just like Rose. No not quite...

  
“You have a lot of your Mom in you, Steven.” She couldn’t seem to help herself and just smiled at the calm little boy in her arms. How could she think, she would be able to hate him? He had lost someone too, but Pearl would be there for him. She’d to it for her and for him.


	2. Li'l Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst and Greg start watching an old sit-com together.

A few days after Christmas Greg was surprised to find Amethyst tentatively knocking on his door. She was normally not one to make a quiet appearance.

„Hey Greg, I know you got some time off and Garnet and Pearl are at work, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out a little.“ Greg had spent some time with each of the three alone, but normally they had been with Rose if any of them wanted to hang out. Steven was napping in his room and there would be no harm in spending time with a friend, so he let her in with a warm smile.

„Always glad to be able to talk to another adult. Come in.“

„I found these in the back of my closet. You mind watching them with me?“ As soon as the door had closed, Amethyst brought some tapes out from somewhere.

„It's some old sitcom called Li'l Butler or something.“ In fact Greg didn’t mind. It was nice to have something to bond over that wasn't a very communicative little boy or the most gorgeous and loveliest woman he had ever met.

They didn’t know how long they sat there, but the episodes didn’t seem to end. The more they watched the more they liked the show and the more they enjoyed each other’s company doing so. At some point a still sleepy Steven climbed between them with his sippy cup in one hand and the stuffed bear he had gotten for Christmas in the other. He decided to watch a little with them but was easily bored because he didn’t understand why the adults were laughing. A few minutes later Steven went to play with Bear in his room.

„Oh sh... I'm on dinner duty tonight. Garnet and Pearl will be home soon.“ There seemed to be some magic words in there, because suddenly Steven was standing in front of her and stared at her with sparkling eyes.

„I help!“

„That's not such a bad idea actually, buddy. But how are you going to help if you're not even wearing both of your socks?“ Steven looked down at his feet and then ran back to his room.

„Since Steven is willing to help, do you mind joining us for dinner?“ Amethyst didn’t have to ask twice. They stopped the tapes and after Greg helped Steven get dressed (pulling socks off was way easier than putting them on) the three of them went over to the women's apartment. Greg helped Amethyst cook dinner and Steven was led to believe he helped just as much. He was responsible for tasting everything, which he quite liked.

„Amethyst, I'm home! Garnet will be a little late.“ Pearl went straight to her room to slip into something more comfortable than her suit from work, but as soon as she took if her shoes she was tackled onto her bed by something small, that decided to climb her.

„Pea'l!“ Steven squealed and then gave her a moist kiss on the cheek.

„Oh Steven, I thought you were home with your dad. I'm glad to see you though.“ Steven got a kiss himself and went to wait happily for dinner to be finished. As soon as Garnet came home she too was greeted with a tackle hug at her legs and a kiss when she picked Steven up, who was then happy to get a kiss on the forehead and be carried around while Garnet greeted both Amethyst and Pearl with a kiss on the forehead as well.

Dinner was a mess to say the least. Steven had decided that he was just as independent as his family and wanted to eat alone without being fed. Mashed potatoes weren’t the problem; they stuck quite well to his fork and most of it made its way into his mouth, with only some on his face and bib. Vegetables were a completely different story. It seemed impossible hard for Steven to get any on his fork and so he decided to use his hands for the carrots, but peas were out of the question. The adults were talking so Steven didn't thought of them watching him playing with it.

“Steven.” Maybe Pearl had paid attention to him, at least her tone made him think he may have done something bad.

“Yes?” He drew the word out. Sometimes they thought it was cute and he could just go on with his business, but not today.

“Food is not for playing. Either you eat it or you leave it be.” Steven pouted a little, but that rarely worked, so reluctantly he put some peas in his mouth under Pearl’s watchful gaze. A little pouting later Greg helped Steven to finish his dinner and cleaned him up a little bit. With a full stomach and some watered juice his son sat contented with the world in his high chair and listened to the adults talking.

Greg and Amethyst were still discussing their sitcom and made plans to continue watching the tapes as soon as Steven had been put to bed, Pearl had little to say about their plans but most of it was not positive, while Garnet just said she was glad they were getting along.

When everyone was finished Steven was released from his prison and trailed Garnet. Just as she stood still for a moment the boy attached himself to her leg and was sitting on her foot. No way was Garnet getting anywhere while being Steven’s prisoner.

“What do you want in exchange for my foot, little one?” Garnet couldn’t help but smile at the boy.

“Cookie.” There was no room for discussion, at least that’s what Steven thought.

“How about a story?” That was a very good offer as well and he took it. Before he knew it, Steven was lying in bed, just the time to start another Li’l Butler tape.

If it weren’t for Garnet, Pearl and Steven they would probably spent most of their free time together watching the tapes over and over again. Steven was keen to losing interest while watching and started to distract them when he was bored, just as Garnet and Pearl wanted to spent time with Amethyst and nearly dragged her form Greg’s apartment. With everyone going back to work the time they could invest in watching TV got a little cut, that didn’t mean they weren’t hanging out as much as possible. Until one day.

It was the middle of the night when Amethyst snuck into their apartment and climbed in between Garnet and Pearl. Pearl immediately wrapped her arms around the smaller woman while Garnet showed no reaction.

“I screwed up, P.” Amethyst buried her head on Pearl’s chest. Pearl knew if Amethyst wanted to talk, she would talk but if she pushed Amethyst would never share anything. Before both of them could say something Garnet had laid her arm across the two and pulled them a little closer.

“I need to apologize to Greg”, she mumbled between her loved ones.

“Now you need to sleep, just as we do”, was all Garnet had to say to the matter. Trying to fix anything now would not work; whatever had happened between the two needed time to settle before they could try to fix it. Garnet was not ready to see her family drift away even farther than it had in the last years.

Across the hall Greg was laying in his bed staring at a picture of his beautiful wife with tears in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really satisfied with how this turned out (probably because I mainly wrote it on my phone), but I wanted to finally finish it. So maybe I'll rewrite it when I have the time.


End file.
